The invention relates to an apparatus for preparing a beverage fit for consumption with a fine-bubble froth layer, such as coffee or milk with a fine-bubble froth layer, provided with a beverage unit for dispensing under pressure a beverage to be processed, at least one nozzle, which is in fluid communication with the beverage unit for feeding the beverage to the nozzle to generate a jet of the beverage by means of the nozzle, and a collecting unit, into which the jet squirts to obtain the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer.
The invention also relates to a method for preparing a beverage fit for consumption with a fine-bubble froth layer, such as coffee or milk, a liquid jet comprising a beverage to be processed being generated and the liquid jet being fed to the collecting unit so that the jet squirts into the collecting unit to obtain the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer.
The invention also relates to an assembly of the nozzle and the collecting unit.
Such an apparatus and method are known from European patent application EP 0 878 158.
In the known apparatus, the collecting means is provided with a buffer reservoir, which, in this example, comprises a bottom with raised side walls. In use, the jet squirts into the buffer reservoir, which is thus filled with the beverage to be processed. A liquid surface is thus formed in the buffer reservoir. The liquid jet squirts into the liquid surface, air being beaten into the beverage so that a fine-bubble froth layer is formed. The buffer reservoir is further provided with an outlet path for discharging from the buffer reservoir the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer.
After some time, the squirting of the beverage into the buffer reservoir stops. In the example, the buffer reservoir will subsequently empty. The buffer reservoir may, in the example, be provided with specifically arranged outflow openings in a bottom of the buffer reservoir.
Although in the known system a desired quality of beverage with a fine-bubble froth layer is formed, it is a drawback that it takes some time before the buffer reservoir has emptied completely. In particular the attendant dripping after may take a relatively long time. When, for instance with the known apparatus and according to the known method, one cup of coffee is prepared, the emptying of the buffer reservoir and the dripping after may take half a minute. The dripping after itself may take twenty seconds.